


Married Life

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Series: The Nia series [4]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama/Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:12:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair and Jim deal with their daughter's marriage. Part of the Nia stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Married Life

DISCLAIMER: All characters, etc...all of them in the world of The Sentinel are owned by Pet Fly Productions & UPN. I've just taken them out of the toy box to play and I promise to put them back when I'm done, because I'm a good girl and I always put my toys away. 

However, Nia belongs to mia... 

I guess this story is rated NC-17 and includes sex between two adult men, yadda, yadda, yadda. 

Thank you M. for getting on my case about writing this one. 

This story is between "Date Night" and "Labor". 

## Married Life

by Little Eva  


Jim Ellison drove along the darkened highway. He looked over at his husband and sighed. Blair hadn't spoken since they left the reception hall. Jim smiled. Blair sure looked damn good in a tux, better than him; his hair, pulled back in a ponytail emphasized his high cheekbones and his fine features. He looked more like a model than the full professor he was. Dr. Blair Sandburg, sometimes Jim still couldn't believe it. He remembered though that Blair made fun of his being a real "chief" when he became Chief of Police of Cascade. 

"Now you're the real chief, man," Blair had said. 

Well, now that was gone. Jim had gotten sick of politics, he'd quit his job and started his own private security company, and was doing quite well; then again, it didn't hurt that the mayor of Cascade, Simon Banks was your best friend and had other friends in high places, all of whom were very security conscious. 

"Hey, Blair, you okay?" 

Blair nodded. 

"Want some music?" 

"No Jim...I just want to be quiet for awhile." 

"Okay, I understand." 

Jim sighed, "Not every day that your daughter gets married." 

When Jim and Blair walked into the house, the younger man sighed and sank down heavily on the sofa. Jim put a hand on his shoulder. "Chief, baby, are you okay?" 

Blair rubbed his eyes with his hand. "I'm fine." 

Jim shook his head. He sat down on the sofa, next to his husband. "Blair, it's okay...I know you miss Nia, I miss her too...." 

"Shit! Why the hell did she have to do it! I mean it's bad enough that she's too young to get married, I mean, she's only twenty, but did she have to marry BOTH of them!" 

Jim cleared his throat. "Well, hey, Chief, I was as shocked as you when she said she wanted to marry both Thomas and Harry. But...it's not like the marriage isn't legal or anything....Congress approved plural marriage two years ago..." 

"Yeah, but why did Nia have to be the one to test the waters..." 

"Well, Blair, some people could say the same thing about us." 

Blair shot his husband a glare. "Jim, we may both be men, but it's just two of us. That's the way marriage is supposed to be, TWO people." 

Jim moved closer to Blair on the sofa. "Baby, weren't you the one who mentioned that tribe in Africa where the women were marrying more than one man..." 

"That was because of a disease that killed most of the women, Jim. That was done out of necessity. This...this...You know, I never should have exposed Nia to my work. She's read too many anthro books, got all these wild ideas....Okay, okay, I like Harry, I like Thomas, but I thought she'd choose ONE of them, okay, one." 

"Well she was dating both of them at the same time." 

"Yes, Jim and I thought she was trying to decide which *one* she wanted to go steady with, or get engaged to or something like that...." 

Jim shook his head. Blair was being silly, they'd had this conversation with Nia, when she first told them that she wanted to marry Harry Wong and Thomas Wright. They made Nia write down all the pros and cons of such an arrangement, and when she'd finished, she had more pros than cons. Jim knew he and Blair were beat, she was headstrong, like her father, like both her fathers. Blair and Jim had their own discussion on the subject. 

"Look, baby, I don't really agree with the idea, but Nia's a headstrong girl. If we say no, she might go somewhere else and marry them," Jim had warned. 

Blair had agreed, reluctantly. Jim was right, Nia was headstrong. If they said she couldn't marry, she'd do it without their blessing; and both men did want to be a part of their daughter's life. 

Jim shook his head, this was getting silly, he didn't want to rehash old conversations. "I guess she was trying to decide if marrying both of them would be a good idea....Blair, you know, you look good in a tux." Jim slipped his arm around Blair's shoulders and gently kissed his neck. 

Blair bit his lip, Jim always knew just where to touch him, where to kiss him. "Jim, I'm worried about Nia....I....I mean...she's a small girl..." Blair could barely speak, as Jim planted small kisses all along the back of Blair's neck. 

"Uh huh..." Jim moved to Blair's earlobe, running his tongue through the two silver hoops there, stroking the outside of Blair's ear with his tongue. 

Blair squirmed, and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Jim....she married two men...two men....Jim...you know what two men are going to do...do....to her...." 

"I remember the birds and the bees, Chief," Jim whispered softly in Blair's ear. 

"Jim...I...I...I'm serious..." 

"So am I." 

Jim's words sent shivers through Blair's entire body. "Jim...she's my....my...daughter..." 

"Our daughter." Now Jim's tongue continued the assault on Blair's neck, licking the soft, skin there. 

"Uh...huh...Two men...Jim...they're gonna....they're gonna...." 

Jim placed his hands between Blair's legs and felt the growing erection. He took one of Blair's hands and placed it on his own hard cock. Blair squirmed on the seat. 

"I wanted to devour you ever since I saw you in that tux..." Jim whispered. 

"Jimjimjimjim...Oh....what...are...they...going...to...do...to...her..." 

"Probably what we should be doing, Chief." 

Blair smiled as his breathing became more ragged. He tried to speak, but his brain just couldn't make his mouth work. 

"Besides, Blair...I don't think this is going to be Nia's first time..." 

Blair was still smiling until the reality of what Jim just said to him, sunk in. His eyed widened. "What? Jim? What did you say? Jim...did you hear something man?" 

Jim roughly pulled Blair close to him and devoured his mouth with his own. Blair's mouth opened and Jim explored the velvet softness of his husband's mouth, reveling in the sensations, hot, wet, smooth. Again Jim ran his hand between Blair's legs, he was completely hard and thrust against Jim's hand. 

Jim managed to get up off the sofa, pulling Blair up by the hand. He pulled Blair close to him and gave his husband a bruising, breathtaking kiss. Blair's hands went underneath Jim's jacket and moved down, cupping his hard, round buttocks. Jim thrust forward into Blair, only once, before he pushed himself back, gasping for air. 

"Upstairs," was all Jim could say. 

Blair could only nod. 

Jim and Blair stumbled into their bedroom, arms wrapped around each other, lips locked in a kiss. They broke from their kiss and looked at each other, breathless, blue eyes staring into blue eyes. They grasped each other's clothing, pulling, pushing, unbuttoning. Jackets, ties, cumberbunds, shirts, shoes, socks, pants and finally boxers, were stripped off, flung around the room, landing where they may. Jim then reached behind his husband's head and tore off the band holding his hair back, Jim ran his hands through the tousled curls. 

"Beautiful," he murmured. 

They fell onto the king sized bed, laughing, kissing, rolling on the bed, gasping as their hard cocks met. Jim lay on his back, holding Blair on top of him. 

"Oh, Chief," he groaned. "You're so beautiful..." 

"Hey, Jim, remember our wedding night?" 

Jim grinned. "How could I forget? We made love on the beach at moonlight, and I got sand up my butt." 

"Yeah, but it was worth it, huh?" 

"Of course it was. Blair...I want you...I want you inside me..." 

Blair groaned. "Oh, God Jim." He moved up, so his cock brushed against Jim's. 

"Jesus Christ....Blair!" Jim cried. He started to turn his back to his husband, but Blair stopped him. 

"No, man, face to face, I want to look into your eyes." 

Jim reached over and grabbed the tube of lubricant in the drawer of the nighttable and handed it to Blair. "Hurry up baby, I'm going to burst right here." 

Blair rubbed some of the cocoa smelling lubricant, the kind Jim knew he liked, on his fingers, and then slowly onto his cock. 

"Shit...." Jim gasped. 

Blair smiled, leaned forward and licked Jim's left nipple, then his right. Jim bucked his hips upward and grabbed Blair's behind. "Shit!" 

Blair grinned. "Okay Jim, assume the position." 

Jim laughed and pulled his legs up, and over Blair's shoulders. "Good thing you still go to the gym, big guy." 

Blair placed one lubed finger inside Jim, stretching him, stroking the ring of muscle. Then, Blair added another finger, Jim thrust against him, gasping impatiently. Blair added a third finger. 

"Yeah," Blair whispered seductively. "you're ready." 

"I was ready this morning, Chief," Jim whispered back. 

Blair removed his fingers, Jim groaned as contact was temporarily lost. Then, Blair slowly entered his husband, grasping his thighs, pulling his legs further apart. Jim threw his head back, as he was filled up and then smiled, feeling Blair's balls against his skin, he was all the way in. Blair began a slow rocking motion, pulling almost completely out for Jim, leaving only the head inside, and then Blair pushed fully, forcefully into Jim. Jim rocked his hips faster, hoping Blair would get the hint, but Blair was steadfast in his rhythm. 

Jim stroked his own cock, which rested against his hot, sweaty stomach, and he could feel the pressure building as he thrust harder against Blair. Blair could no longer deny the build up that was threatening to overtake him. He pumped furiously into Jim. Jim wrapped his hand around his cock, pulling, pumping himself in time to Blair's thrusts. 

Jim felt his climax approaching. He grunted, gripped the sheets and tried to speak, but no words would come out. Then, he felt himself burst into a million pieces, he saw a kaleidoscope of colors before his eyes as orgasm overtook him. "Ah.....God....Blair!" he shouted as his seed spurted into his hands, and against Blair's body. 

As Jim rode out his orgasm, the sphincter muscles inside him, pulled and pumped Blair's cock. Blair could not help himself, he screamed Jim's name and came into his husband's body. Jim's legs dropped on the bed. Blair shuddered for a few seconds before he fell onto Jim's chest. 

Jim gently stroked Blair's damp curls. "I'll never get tired of this baby," he whispered. 

"Me neither." Blair smiled, as he lay his face on Jim's damp chest. Then suddenly, he raised his head up. 

"What?" Jim smiled. 

"Jim...downstairs, you said something about you don't think this'll be Nia's first time." 

Jim was stunned. He'd forgotten most of what he said to Blair downstairs. 

"You heard something, didn't you?" 

"Blair..." 

"Come on man, you heard something, didn't you? What you came home early and they were all up here or something? Did you hear them....Jim...." 

Jim sighed. "If I didn't love you so much, you'd drive me nuts. Blair, I promise I didn't hear anything, and if I did, it would be eavesdropping. Do you remember when Nia, Harry and Thomas were freshmen in college, and they went to Seattle for the weekend?" 

"Yeah, sure, I remember." 

Jim nodded, as if sure of himself. "Well, Chief, it probably happened then." 

"Oh?" Blair's eyes widened. "Oh! Shit, Jim...we never should have let her go with them...." 

"Chief, Nia wanted to go to Seattle by herself and we said she was safer with Thomas and Harry. We *both* said she was safer with both of them." 

"Well, Jim, I would never have agreed if I knew...did you know...did you know something was going on?" 

Jim had enough of this. He quickly sat up, grabbed Blair's wrists in one hand and pushed the younger man, flat on his back on the bed. 

"Chief, I did not know anything was going on between the three of them, this is all hindsight, you know? If I thought something was going on, I would have told you, Blair." 

Blair saw the hurt look on the older man's face. Jim was as much a parent to Nia as he was. He sighed. "I'm sorry Jim, I guess...I don't know....I'm being silly...I just...well...I remember Nia when she was a baby and...I know, Naomi told me to let it go, but...I just can't...I just..." 

Jim released Blair's wrists and lay down next to him, pulling the younger man into an embrace. "I think all parents go through this when their children get married, Nia's just in a...different situation... that's all..." 

Blair sighed. "It's more than that Jim...I just...well, Nia's getting married makes me realize...I'm getting old man..." 

"Well, Blair, that happens." 

"I know Jim, but it scares me...mortality, that stuff...I think about you and me...and...dying..." 

Jim held his husband tightly. "Blair, you're going to drive yourself crazy thinking about stuff like that all the time. We don't have any guarantees, you and me. Being a cop taught me how precious life is, you know that. The only thing I know Blair is that right now, we're together and I love you." 

Blair smiled. "I love you too big guy." 

Jim yawned. "Now, it's time for this old man to get some sleep." 

They got under the covers, Blair lying in Jim's embrace once again. Jim closed his eyes and was asleep in moments, Blair stayed awake, watching his husband sleep. He smiled, seeing the older man's breath rise and fall. He gently touched the wedding band on his finger and remembered the vows Nia, Thomas and Harry took this afternoon. 

"Love you forever Jim," he whispered. 

The sentinel's mouth curved in a smile.  
  


* * *

  


"I must've made a wrong turn somewhere Chief, this can't be the place," Jim said, staring at one rundown house after another. 

Blair shook his head. "No, man, these are the directions Nia gave us, you're on the right street." 

"I am? Blair, look at this neighborhood, it's a...a...." 

"It's rustic." 

"It's a slum, Blair. Nia, Thomas and Harry are *not* living in a neighborhood like this...and did you just hear that?" 

"No Jim, you know I didn't." 

"I just heard a drug deal going down. Oh man...okay Blair, the first decent area I see, I'm pulling over and calling Nia, ask her where in the hell they live." 

"Calm, down big guy. You know Nia's nervous. I mean, we are the first dinner guests of the newlyweds." 

"That sounds so hokey, Chief." 

"Well, Jim, we *are* their first guests. They just came back from the honeymoon a few days ago...hope they at least *saw* Tahiti." 

"Like we saw Hawaii?" Suddenly Jim frowned. "Shit," he whispered and stopped the truck so suddenly, Blair had to put his hand on the dashboard to keep from flying forward. 

"What?" 

Jim's sentinel hearing picked up the voice of his daughter. "It's Nia...and...Thomas...and Harry...coming from...." Jim looked out the window at a rundown Victorian house that had seen better days at least a century ago. "This house?" 

Blair looked up at the house and smiled. "It's got character." 

"I bet it's got termites too. Be careful getting out, Blair. Glad I just updated the alarm." 

The two men stood outside the house, Jim shook his head, Blair put his hands in his jeans pockets and smiled. "Jim, can you imagine the history this place must have? I mean, just think of all the people who've lived here..." 

"There are about three who have no business living here." 

They walked up the steps, Blair was about to ring the doorbell, when Jim stopped his hand. The door flew open and Nia's smiling face greeted them. Blair hugged his daughter first, then it was Jim's turn. 

"Daddys, it's so good to see both of you." Nia said. Her face glowed with love and passion and her eyes beamed with pride. "Come into our house." 

Blair whispered so low only the sentinel would hear. "Maybe it looks better on the inside." 

Inside was only half as shabby as outside. The furniture looked like early Salvation Army and a few things were probably found on the side of the road. Jim and Blair presented Nia with a bottle of champagne and some chocolates. Then, Thomas and Harry came to greet their in-laws and after all the handshakes, Harry smiled proudly. 

"So, what do you think of our little house?" 

Nia took his and Thomas's hand. Blair cleared his throat. "It's kind of cool," Blair said. 

Jim shook his head. He was *not* going to play this game. "Do you really want to know what I think, Nia?" 

"Yes, daddy." 

Blair looked at his husband as if to say, 'don't you dare,' but Jim ignored his pleading eyes. "Nia, this place looks like a firetrap, and the neighborhood, are you sure it's safe around here? I mean, I heard a drug deal go down about three blocks from here..." 

Nia sighed and folded her arms across her chest. "Daddy Jim, you know that Thomas, Harry and I are in school, this was all we could afford." 

Jim shook his head. "No, no, Nia, you are not living in a place like this...I mean, anything can happen here...the three of you, pack your bags, you're moving in with Blair and me until we can find you a decent place to live." 

Thomas, Harry and Nia looked at each other. Nia stood in between her husbands, and put her arms around both men. 

"Daddy Jim, this is our home, it may not be much, but it's ours." 

Jim looked from Thomas to Harry. "And do you feel comfortable with your wife living in this place?" 

Thomas sighed. "Look, Da...Jim, I know...we know the neighborhood's not the greatest, but drugs and crime are everywhere. I mean, your clients are all wealthy people who live in good neighborhoods, and still they need security. Look, the neighborhood's poor, but everybody looks out for each other." 

Blair put his hand on Jim's shoulder. "Jim, remember where I was living when you met me." 

Jim looked into his husband's smoky blue eyes, and for a moment was lost in the memory, of the first time he met him. Slowly, Jim smiled, then, he shook his head. "Living in slums, it must run in the family." 

The newlyweds began to smile. "So, let's eat, huh?" Harry said. "Follow me to the dining room." 

"Oh, this should be fun," Jim whispered to Blair. 

"Hey, Jim," Blair whispered, "if it makes you feel any better, make a few calls and have a patrol car...you know, come around at night...every night." 

Jim put his arm around Blair. "Would that make you feel better?" 

Blair looked up as Nia walked into the dining room with Thomas and Harry, both men had their hand on her bottom. 

"Just a little better," Blair said. Then he nudged Jim. "Jim, look what they're doing to Nia." 

Jim looked, grinned and nudged Blair. "Newlyweds." 

"Jim, come on, man, they shouldn't do that in front of us." 

"Chief," Jim whispered, "Nia learned a lot from us. Come on, I'm starved," he put his arm around Blair's shoulders as they walked into the kitchen. 

During dinner, Blair kept his eyes on Nia, Thomas and Harry, watching how both men eyed his daughter, their wife, how they touched her *where* they touched her. Jim kept looking around the house, sighting defects, hearing every creak, smelling for gas or some other noxious fumes. He made a note to come over himself and install the latest security devices for the windows and doors. They all managed to talk about the weather, Blair's adventures in academia, Jim's budding security business, and the newlywed's plans to go to law school 

"Well, you will let us pay for that," Jim said. 

Nia sighed. She didn't want to, but Harry's and Thomas's parents said they would support them. Harry and Thomas reluctantly agreed to the parental support, just as long as it didn't come with any strings attached, like having their marriage annulled. 

"Even my folks are going to help me out," said Harry. 

"Yeah, and your dad looked like he was going to have a heart attack during the ceremony," said Thomas. 

"Oh, like your dad didn't look any less green?" Harry smiled. 

"Well, at least *I* have two cool dads, right?" Nia said. 

"Yeah, Nia, we're both real cool," Jim smiled. 

Blair just nodded as he continued to watch Thomas's hand as it brushed against Nia's breasts. 

After dinner, the five of them sat in the living room, talking. Jim made one more valiant attempt to convince the trio the living with them was a much better idea. 

Harry just smiled. "Da...Jim...someday we'll get a place that'll rival yours." Harry blushed, Nia looked from Thomas to Harry, then she looked at her fathers. 

"Daddys. Harry and Thomas wanted to ask you this, but they're way too shy...so I'll do it. Is it okay if they call you Daddy, too?" 

Blair looked like someone had struck him, his mouth opened, as he didn't know how to respond. Jim smiled. 

"Of course, we'd be honored." 

Blair's eyes kept their vigil on Thomas and Harry's hands as they sat with Nia on the sofa. "Yeah," he said. 

They talked for awhile, about politics, sports. Then, Jim noticed a look that Nia gave both her husbands, and the look they gave back to her. Jim felt like an intruder and it made him feel sad, he and Blair had raised Nia since she was an infant, now they weren't the most important men in her life. That was when Jim's eyes fell on Blair, the most important person in *his* life, and he realized that maybe Nia had found the happiness that he and Blair had. This plural marriage stuff was strange to Jim, but if it made Nia's eyes shine like they were now, it couldn't be all that bad. 

"Um...Nia..I'm kind of tired, it's getting late." Jim got out of the chair and stretched. Blair looked at him, puzzlement on his face. Jim didn't look tired to him, but he rose as well. 

Nia, Thomas and Harry got up off the sofa. "Oh, so soon?" Harry said. 

Jim wanted to laugh. All three of the newlywed's heartbeats had accelerated and he could smell the familiar scent of male arousal. Thomas, Harry and Nia wanted nothing better than to get these two old men out of their house. 

"Yeah, well, you know work," Jim grinned. 

Blair cleared his throat and took Nia's arm. "I need to ask you something," he said in a low voice. 

"Chief," Jim said impatiently. 

"This'll only take a minute, Jim." 

"Ask me Daddy," said Nia, smiling. 

Blair cleared his throat. "Not here...um..let's go in the kitchen, okay?" 

"Okay," Nia wasn't sure what her father wanted to know. 

Blair and Nia walked into the kitchen, leaving Harry, Thomas and Jim quite confused. Nia folded her arms across her chest. 

"Daddy, we're not moving," she said. 

"No. I wasn't going to ask you to move, I think this place is kind of cool. Um...Nia...um..are you...um you know...okay?" 

Nia stared at her father. "Yes, Daddy, I'm fine." 

Blair shook his head. "No, I mean are you okay...you know...physically?" 

Understanding dawned, and Nia smiled. "Oh, Daddy, I'm fine, very fine...really," she winked. 

Blair felt the blush start in his toes, as his heart raced. In the other room, Jim, who had turned up his hearing, curious about what Blair was going to ask Nia, had to fight to keep from laughing out loud. 

Then, Blair and Nia came back into the living room. "Are we ready now, Chief?" Jim said. 

"Yeah, everything's fine Jim," Blair's face was still quite crimson. 

Jim roughly grabbed his husband's and pulled him towards the door. In a matter of minutes, goodbyes were said, Nia hugged her fathers, Jim and Blair shook Thomas and Harry's hands and the next thing Blair knew, he was seated in the passenger seat of Jim's truck as Jim sped away from the house. 

"Hey, Jim, what's this about work? Since when do you work on Saturdays?" 

Jim smiled and shook his head. "It *is* late, Blair, and..." 

"And what?" 

"And I got the feeling that Nia wanted to be alone with her husbands." 

"Wanted to be...you mean...oh...man...oh man...you're kidding..." Blair looked back in the direction of the house. "You mean they're going to..." 

"Hey, Chief, they are married. It is legal." 

Blair punched Jim in the arm. "Ow, what was that for?" Jim said. 

"For not telling me!" 

"And what was I supposed to say Blair. Oh, we better go, I think the newlyweds want to fuck their brains out." 

"Don't say that Jim." 

"Oh, like we don't fuck our brains out?" 

Blair rubbed his face with his hands and grimaced. "I don't want to think about it, man." 

Jim shuddered as an image of the trio entered his mind. "Me neither. You know what I do want to think about?" 

"What?" 

"This." Jim suddenly pulled the truck off the road, stopped it, then took his husband in his arms and kissed him passionately, their mouths fusing together. Their seat belts prevented them from getting as close as they wanted, but Blair managed to get close enough to feel his husband's erection straining against his slacks. Jim heard Blair's accelerated heartbeat, the rapid breathing, smelled the younger man's arousal above his unique scent. 

They broke from their kiss, blinking, staring at each other. Jim smiled. "Well? Still thinking about Nia, Thomas and Harry?" he panted. 

"Just drive man, we'll talk about it tomorrow," Blair breathed. 

Jim grinned and started the car. He slowly got back on the road. 

"Jim, can't you drive any faster, put the siren on or something." 

"I'm not a cop anymore, Blair." 

"But you still have the siren." 

"Only for emergencies, baby." 

Blair grabbed Jim's free hand and placed it on his rock hard erection, that seemed determined to poke a hole right through his jeans. 

"I see what you mean," Jim said as he placed the siren on top of the truck.  
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browsers back button to return to your story selections or submit a [new](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi) query.


End file.
